Radioactive
by GinnyGirl998
Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AU. City of Chicago is overrun by zombies on the 4th of July. 2 months pass and only 10 Starkids remain. Will the rest survive? Mentions of Breredith Jomie, Jarren, and Laurwalk.
1. Chapter 1

Ash and dust lay scattered across the city of Chicago. Buildings were crumbled down to the ground, it wasn't even a city anymore. It was a hell hole. A hell hole that the 10 of them had managed to survive... So far.

It had been 2 months since it started, somehow they were still there. Exactly 2 months since the day the city fell. July 4th exactly when it had started. The city over filled with festivities, no one had noticed when the first few came.

It was too late. Before they could get contained, they were everywhere. Zombies left and right. 2 months they had survived. According to Nick, there had been a wall built around the city and surrounding areas. It had only been the one part that was contaminated. Each time a group of military officials got in to help, they'd get eaten or bitten. The best the government could do was to supply the inhabitants with supplies and work on getting them out so thy could let the zombies eventually die out.

2 months had passed. It was September 4th, silence engulfed the Team's safe room. 10 of them remained, Lauren, Joe, Darren, Julia, Brian, Britney, Meredith, Nick, Jaime, and Joey. The silence was a normal thing. But today, it was too much for Meredith to take.

"Well someone say something! We can't just sit here moping around!" She finally yelled standing up. The whole room turned and looked at her.

"Meredith, shut up!" Joey said not daring to raise his voice too loud. "It's still dark out, they could still be out there."

Meredith rolled her eyes, "Oh come on, we're safe in here. I know what the silence is really about, and none of you seem to care much about what just happened."

"Not care?" Lauren turned and stood up to face Meredith. "Not care?" She repeated. "How the hell could you think we not care. She wasn't just your friend Meredith she was all our friend. She's gone now and there's nothing you can do about it. There's nothing any of us can do about it! The only thing we can do is survive as best we could. Denise... Denise did the best she could. It's not her fault she was eaten! And I'm sorry that some of us can't get over that as fast as you and want to continue on. Besides, Joey is right. We're not exactly all safe in here. They can still get in! Remember when we lost Dylan, AJ and Devin? The zombies got in our place there. Nowhere is safe, Meredith."

The anger rose in Meredith and she didn't even bother trying to hide her tears. She was about to spit back when Jaime interrupted first, "Don't you dare say anything else Meredith." Jaime knew whatever Meredith was going to say wasn't going to be pretty. "We all just need to calm down. Fighting is not going o help, we just need to stick together until someone comes for us."

Meredith was about to say something again when she felt someone grab her hand. She looked down and saw Brian looking up at her weakly, "Please Mere, just drop it," he said and pulled her back down.

Meredith nodded and went silently. Leave it to Brian to calm her down. He was the only thing keeping her alive anymore. He was her anchor. Meredith rested her head upon his shoulder and began to cry. Brian held her close stroking her hair, as long as she was there he knew that everything was going to be fine.

The quiet cries were the only thing besides the silence. The silence was soon broken when Joe Walker had walked in to the room. "It's light out again," he said and dropped the shovel and a bag he carried.

"What about Denise?" Britney asked from the other side of the room.

"What's left of her, is buried." Joe said wiping his brow. "I found food too," he said and kicked the backpack towards the group.

There was a mad dash for the sack, and Nick got ahold of it first as examined the contents. "A bag of cereal, two potatoes, and a bag of baby carrots." He said throwing them out. The Team each tool turns eating the cereal and kept the potatoes and carrots in a separate pile of food to save.

"I also found more ammo," Joe said and pulled out a box from his pocket and sliding it towards Britney who they placed in charge of the weapons. She was the only one before who had used a gun many before... Well that was before they had lost Devin and Brosenthal.

In the two months the whole group had become more skilled with weapons. They had met fellow survivors who had showed them how to use the weapons, and Starkid was ready to go fight zombies. They got their hands on as many guns as they could find, but also had a chainsaw, many crowbars, an axe and two sledge hammers.

They usually had a plan of attack. The females would shoot the zombies down, while typically the males would smash the skull. They tried to stay in their safe house as much as possible. Only found out for supplies, or of they were all changing buildings. Changing buildings was another thing they found helped them out. Stay there for a week and a half before moving. It normally took two days to move all their stuff depending upon how far the nearest place was. Thankfully, there had been enough places for them to move. Tomorrow was when they'd move again. In the wary afternoon was usually the best bet.

Though the two months they found out that the zombies almost preferred the night. There was still many out in the day, but not as much as night and they were much easier to handle. It made things easier for the Starkids as well, trying to see in the dark was not a strong suit for any of them.

Jaime sat back and slowly ate her handful of cereal wondering when that fateful day would come and they would be saved. Hopefully tomorrow when they went on the move would be good. She wasn't sure how many survivors were left in general, she hasn't seen anyone in days. She just hoped the zombies out soon die out from lack of food... She crossed her fingers however it wouldn't be them first. She clutched the shotgun near her and held it close everything was going to be just fine in the end. She just had to keep telling herself that. Looking up she met eyes with Joey who was looking at her with concern. 'You okay?' He mouthed at her. Jaime just gave a nod in response. She could feel something wasn't right, but didn't not want to think about it.

**A/N: don't listen to radioactive on a car ride on repeat or else you will write a zombie apocalypse AU. Also i really dont know a lot about zombies so Please please please please tell me what you think I'm making a lot of stuff up!**


	2. Chapter 2

Darren's arms lay comfortably around his girlfriend as they fast asleep on the cold ground. The back of his mind told him her had to get up and it wasn't alright, but a more prominent part of him kept telling him that he was just in a bad hotel again and that when he woke up everything would be back to normal and he'd just spend a nice day with Julia out in a park.

Unfortunately for Darren a rude jab at his side and he woke up with Joey towering over him. "Time to wake up," he said and handed Darren an axe. "We move today, if you forgot," Joey added at the confused look on his face. Darren nodded silently and removed his arms from around Julia. They'd move in groups, and Darren wouldn't be with her this time around.

Darren bent down and kissed her, "Stay safe," he whispered before standing up and taking the axe from Joey. "I'm ready," he said with a nod.

The first team wait by the door getting ready to venture out, Joe checked his watch which he was completely grateful was still working, it was Noon exactly. He nodded silently over to Britney who opened the door and loaded her gun, walking out first, her knowing where it was they were actually going. Darren was the last to leave the building, he didn't want to leave Julia all there by herself.

Parts Darren hated himself for visiting his friends on the Holiday and getting caught in this mess, but another knew that if he stayed he'd never be able to forgive himself if something had happened to Julia. Joey pulled him from building and off they went. Joe, Lauren, Britney, Joey, and Darren off to set up camp at the new spot.

Walking out in to the sun was always a challenge, from staying inside the building most of the week. He looked around the broken city. The group of five froze hearing the groans in the distance. Lauren, Joe, and Britney each loading their guns preparing for what was to come, and Joey and Darren wielding their weapons.

They continued carefully not having seen anything yet, but watching all around them carefully. They ventured on for a few more minutes and suddenly they heard the unmistakable yell of Jaime coming from the distance back at the old safe house.

"Jaime," Joey said softly then froze, before running back off towards the building they left.

"Joey wait!" Lauren tried calling after him.

"We have to help them!" Joey yelled running.

"Fuck," Lauren said and shook her head then ran after him the 3 others following behind.

Gunshot after gunshot, they heard as the came closer. The groans and loans getting louder as the rapidly approached. Joey arrived and skidded in to the building ready to attacks and saw the other five guarding the door making sure it wouldn't open for the zombies. Many we're already dead on the ground, and Joey could see the fresh blood spots on his friends.

Lauren and the rest of everyone fills in a moment later taking note of what was going on. "We'll grab as much as we can, then you guys run," She said over to the group who nodded in response.

It went in a flash Darren Joey Britney Joe and Lauren overloaded with stuff and started off again a minute later and the rest of the group sprinted back and followed them. They managed to find a safe area for the moment being where they began sorting out what their plan was.

"We obviously have to stick together," Brian argued. Traveling in large groups was good and bad. Good for more help but it was more likely someone would be lost again.

"But well attract more attention," Lauren hissed back.

"It doesn't matter we'll be able to fight off more in a group!"

An argument soon broke out with people taking sides, and one again Jaime was there to shut them all up. "Guys! Shut up do you hear that?" She had to yell across the group.

The group went dead silent, but the it wasn't silence all over. Groans and moans from all over surrounded them. Lauren sneak out of the building and spotted the zombies extremely close from her side of the door, "we need to go now." She said with great urgency as she moved out of the small building with everyone. Before they could make it too far it was too late.

Joe was the first to shoot getting on in the head as he hid behind a hear by car shooting at as many zombies as he could. Joe was notorious in the group for being able to get them in the head knocking them down and killing them.

Jaime was caught in the middle of a group and was working on knocking the majority of them down as Joey smashed their heads with the sledgehammer. They were going down one bye one, and the number was significantly getting lower.

Four remained at the moment and Joe and Lauren were busy shooting at them. Jaime was busy trying her same tactic when suddenly felt a hand grab her wrist and pull her in. She felt the teeth sink against her skin and suddenly two blast came. One hit her attacker and the other had gone right in to her stomach.

Two bodies collapsed, and silence once more came. Joey had rushed to the girl's side muttering to himself and applying pressure to her wound trying to stop the excessive bleeding.

Julia grabbed the medical kit they had and opened it up trying to find something to wrap the wound with but finding nothing. Joey pulled his shirt off and tried using that to help but it was no use.

"Joey... " Jaime said and grabbed his arm stopping him.

"Jaime please, I-I can't let you die too," he said trying not to cry but failing. Joey looked down in to her eyes he could see them once filled with life now losing it. "Please-" he pleaded again. "I can't lose you, I love you Jaime." He had said it.

Finally said it. After all those years of waiting and never bucking up the nerve, he said it. He said it too late. Too late before she could answer.

Joey held her lifeless body to her close and started to cry again.

"Joey..." We have to keep moving-" Darren finally said tugging Joey.

"We can't just leave her we need to bury her like everyone else." Joey said standing up holding her in his arms. "Which one of you shot her?" He asked suddenly looking at everyone holding a gun.

Lauren wiped her eyes and bit her lip,"I-I think it was me," she said trying to keep it together. "It was an accident Joey, I swear I didn't mean to!" She said unable to keep it in much longer.

Joe pulled Lauren in to a hug as she continued to cry, and as Joey just stood there silently. He nodded then started walking again, the silence taking over once more.

**A/N: Woah! 2 chapters in 1 day! My goal is to finish this soon I don't want it to end up like some of my other ones... Anyway hope ya like it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Another burial and 24 hours later and the Starkid's were safe inside an abandoned iHop. Most of the Starkids were sound asleep, but it was Darren's turn to keep watch. He patrolled the border of the restaurants and check in on the sleeping group periodically.

It didn't take him long to realize that Joey was missing from the group cuddle. Darren went almost in to panic mode and looked around the building searching for his friend. He went around outside the building until something fell from on top and nearly fell on him. Darren loaded the fun e carried ready to shoot and looked up and saw Joey pacing up on the roof.

"Thinking," came his single reply.

"About Jaime? You know it's for the better she died as an accident. She was bitten, we would've had to kill her anyway." Darren said hoping it would make him feel better.

"Yeah, I know," He nodded. "We can't stay here long either, within a few days she'll reanimate anyway. I don't think I could see her die again," A single tear fell as Joey spoke.

Joey hated himself for not saying anything before. Now she was dead, and Joey had no idea if she had felt the same.

Darren was about to speak again when suddenly the sound of a helicopter sounded atop of them. Joey and Darren did the best they could to jump around trying to grab the chopper's attention. They watched as it lowered a crate down no doubt filled with supplies.

Joey and Darren continued trying to grab the helicopters attention when suddenly it had turned towards them and headed in their direction. It was working. They were gonna get out.

Darren quickly ran down to wake up the team and tell them what was happening and they all shuffled to the roof, where Joey stood holding a ladder that defended from the aircraft. "They can take one more!" He yelled over the noise of the blades.

They all looked at eachother for a brief moment, no one wanted to speak and choose to go. They didn't want to be seen as selfish and leave their friends behind. Darren had spoken up again, "Julia, you go."

No one said anything. "Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you here." Julia finally spoke up.

"Listen to me, I'll be fine." Darren said drawing her close in to a hug. "I just don't want you getting hurt if you stay here," he spoke softly. "I can't lose you. Just go for me, please?" He pleaded with her.

"They need someone now!" Joey yelled again.

"Julia please," Darren asked again. Julia nodded and then went off towards the ladder. Before she could leave, Darren drew her in for one last kiss. Then he watched as she disappeared in to the helicopter, waving goodbye to her one last time, hoping the two of them would meet again soon.

* * *

Joey worked with Darren to get out to the new supplies back towards their iHop. They lugged the crate in to the building and placed it on the table as the other 8 began to search though it. Food, matches, water? blankets, gas, clothes, ammo, weapons, and some toiletries were all included.

Brian grabbed the razor as soon as he saw it while the three girls left fought over their feminine products. Britney stuffed as many thing as she needed in to her bag then grabbed the bullets and started sorting them out to distribute. Nick was dealing with the food.

"Oh!" Joey had pipped up after everyone was searching. "We found a van!" He said excitedly.

"Wait really? Does it work and have gas?" Joey nodded in response. This was the best news they've heard all week.

"I say we spend one more night here before heading out tomorrow we can take the van and carry more stuff. There's a convince store near by that looked pretty good." Joey finished. It looks like things were finally turning up around here.

* * *

Night fell and everyone was up, preparing just incase any zombies were to come. They were all crammed in to the freezer in the back and had the doors locked figuring it could be the safest place in there.

Joe and Lauren were the only two sleeping, fast asleep under their new blankets wrapped in eachother's arms. Everyone else was up, keeping their weapons and supplies close to them.

Nick glanced over at Lauren and Joe and Meredith and Brian who were all cuddling. His heart stung and soon did his eyes as he tried not to cry as he remembered everyone they lost.

Nick Strauss was the first to go. He sacrificed himself letting his friends being able to move on. He had always said that if there was a zombie apocalypse he'd be the first to go. Even they had had an interview where they were asked who'd die first and here they were. Slowly dying.

His heart stung the most however thinking back to Arielle. Arielle who had made it so far with them. Nick had tried to do the same thing to Arie as Darren had done to Julia that day.

It was night and there was a helicopter ready to get her, but the passengers on board had gotten bitten before and turned when she got to the top.

The scene of her falling to her death replayed in his head over and over. Nick wiped his eyes, trying not to cry again but failing. Each of his friend'a deaths played again and again in his head.

"Hey you okay Nicky?" Brian asked looking over at his friend knowing something was up.

There was no point in trying to hide it anymore, Nick just shook his head as he started to sob, "I miss Arielle so much Brian," he choked out. "I was gonna propose to her after we got out." he whispered. Brian nodded then held out his hand for Nick to come closer, which he did, to join him and Meredith.

Nothing else mattered anymore just as long as they tried to stick together. Silent tears seemed to be falling from everyone's eyes as they remember their loved ones wait on the other side. Some, on the other side of the wall, and others in the afterlife.

Meredith leaned up slightly and kissed Brian's cheek newly shaven, "I love you," she whispered knowing how important it was to say those words after what Joey went though, you never knew if it would be your last time hear or saying them.

* * *

Late afternoon came the next day and the Starkids set out again, making their way to the van. They almost had everything back when suddenly gunshots came from all around.

A big man grabbed Nick by the scruff of his shirt and pulled him close, pointing the gun up next to his head. "Give me the supplies and no one gets hurt."

**A/N: oh yeah I added some Arielle/Nick mentions in here cus I love that ship a lot kay? please tell me what you think as normal! I'm think it's gonna have like 3 more chapters maybe? **


	4. Chapter 4

Bandits. Bandits were the last thing they had needed right now. The group usually had been pretty good at avoiding them, but their mistake came when charting in to less zombie-filled territory. That's where bandits normally hung out.

"W-what makes you think we have supplies?" Joey quickly asked in a panic.

"Oh don't be stupid. You were literally just packing the car with them. Now hand over any food and ammo you have, or else this guy get his brains blown out!" The stranger said more forcefully, shoving the piece of metal in to Nick's skull.

Britney had stepped in to the picture one moment later, "Do we have a problem here?" She asked from behind the group of bandits making them turn round.

"Holy shit," Darren whispered from behind them as she came in to view. Britney had her two big guns slung over each of her shoulders forming a crisscross. The one on her left was a new one they had gotten in their crate, and she was already loaded with ammo. If what she was carrying wasn't intimidating enough, her physical condition made the whole picture.

From her dirty white tank top, ripped short stained with blood, hair tied back, to battle wounds she sported. Britney had strong arms that just had become stronger in the whole process of the zombie attacks. The team had seen a whole other side to the singer. The look on her face didn't help as well.

Darren agreed right there that he'd rather face zombies than Britney and vowed never to get on her bad side. He made a silent prayer that they had made it this far and Britney was still with them. If she wasn't they'd all probably be long dead by now.

Darren glanced at the guy holding Nick's thugs who seemed to flinch at the sight of her. Intimidation was a key to getting rid of bandits, and Britney was certainly helping.

Before someone could say anything, Lauren and Meredith had walked out of the dust blowing around behind her and on each side of Britney completing the picture. Neither were holding as big as artillery as Britney, but they still looked frightening.

Brian from next to Darren forgot almost all about Nick for a moment, and shook his head reminding hisself that this could be the worst possible time to be turned on. Joe, was thinking the same.

The other two men took a step back but the one holding Nick didn't budge. "Drop your weapons," he said though gritted teeth.

"Drop yours," Britney growled as Meredith and Lauren both raised and aimed their shotguns at the man. With that the other two had sprinted away.

He shifted and shook his head not letting go of the writer, "I don't need this," he muttered.

It all seemed to happen in slow motion.

The trigger went and one blast one off, the bullet ripping though the side of Nick's head. The now dead Lang brother fell to the ground as the other gun shot went off.

The 2nd bullet going right though the attacker's head. The grown men now both lay dead, killed by the same gun. There's was no doubt he had died, but Brian quickly kneeled down making sure. He didn't even care that he was kneeling in the blood of his best friend, he just knew he wanted some sort of revenge.

The screech of tires sounded behind the group and their newly found van tore off carrying most of their food with it. All they had left were the backpacks each carried. Which wasn't going to be enough for the 7 of them left.

"Fuck," Joey had yelled wiping his tears from his face.

There was just the seven of them left. Seven in this big ruined city. "Someone get me the shovel," Brian demanded.

A moment of silence arose, "We put it in the van, Brian. We won't be able to bury him," Joe final said breaking it.

"Someone find one then! We can't just leave him out here like this." Brian shouted angrily.

"Brian we have to leave," Meredith said trying to coax her boyfriend away. He just shook his head staying rooted to the spot. "Brian, now! They're coming!" She yelled pulling him up.

Looking up and out he saw a mob of undead staggering towards them, the moans getting louder. As much as he didn't want to, he ran with the rest of them. Brian looked back at Nick on the ground in horror as one of the zombies had already started feeding. It was too late now, they just had to get out.

When being pursued by a large number of zombies it was better to try and out run them rather than try and attack them all. The group ran in to town where unfortunately they were still being chased. Joe led everyone in to an empty church where they took a moment to figure. Out what thy were going to do.

"Woah wait, Darren, do you still have the gasoline?" Darren nodded and Joe grinned. "I know what to do."

* * *

Meredith stood outside the church waiting as the zombies drew closer and closer to her, inching back in to the church. Her heart raced as they kept getting closer. She entered the building and ran in to something. Meredith let out a shriek and turned to see Joey who was no doubt leading his pack of zombies in too. Lauren had raced in front of them and sprinted out the door. Meredith glanced at Joey and turned around seeing Lauren's undead coming toward them.

Meredith and Joey headed up the stairs to where they were supposed to go starting to go faster as some of the faster zombies nearly caught up to them. Meredith tripped going up the stairs and yelled as one of the monsters grabbed her ankle. Joey quickly tried to pull her up. Just getting her out of reach.

Joey glanced quickly behind him as his heart raced and he heard the crackling of burning wood in the distance. Joe already set the place on fire. Gunshots went off outside, and he glanced down seeing Britney and Lauren fighting off stray zombies that hadn't made their way in. Joey looked up to the darkening sky. He jumped off and rolled on to the ground grabbed the near by gun and joined in the swarm of zombie fighting. Meredith soon came up behind him and looked down then back at the stair case and back at the closed stair case hearing the enemies pound at it.

"Jump!" Brian called up to Meredith seeing her uncertainty. She just shook her head. "I'll catch you! I promise!" He added holding out his arms.

The door burst open behind Meredith and she jumped. Right in to Brian's arms. "I told you so," he said with a small smirk. Meredith rolled her eyes then remembered the rest of her friends were in trouble. She got off of Brian's arms and the two joined in destroying the handful of zombies left.

No more groaning could be heard, the church was up in flames and Joe was beaming. It had worked. They killed a large pack of them, and everybody was fine.

Then he heard it, "I was bit."

And there went all feeling of accomplishment.

**A/N: sorry Sarah! Another chapter yay! **


	5. Chapter 5

"And scratched," She added quietly. The group turned around and all looked as Meredith spoke. Joe could see the fear in her eyes as she lifted her foot off the ground.

Joe leaned in close and saw the bite marks, however, it was the smallest one he'd seen. No skin had been ripped of or a chunk of her leg was missing. it was just punctured. Joe grabbed her leg and looked on the otherside and saw the scratches. Her ankle was bleeding from them and they seemed to be more the problem. "It-it's not bad, Meredith." Joe said standing up looking at her.

"I-It's not?" She questioned unsure of if that was good or bad. She had definitely felt teeth clamp down on her leg and felt pain, and saw blood. Upon examining her own leg further however, she found there wasn't any skin missing. "So wait, I'll be fine?"

"Probably not," Britney spoke up from behind her looking sullen, "Remember Sango? She was nearly clawed to death, and we thought she was fine until she turned and killed Jim before we could stop her."

Meredith's heart sunk, she nodded and her eyes watered. She wasn't going to cry though not here and now.

"But Sango had more damaged done...Surely there is some hope still for her," Brian quickly tried to add in.

"Maybe, maybe not, Brian," Britney explained. "The best we could do would be to wait it out. See what happens."

Brian nodded and glanced over at Meredith who was staring at the ground. He wouldn't be able to bear it anymore if she had to go too. First Nick, then her. Brian reached out and grabbed Meredith's hand, reassuringly as the followed Joe away from the burning and now smelly building.

The 7 of them walked in silence following Joe to a convince store near by. Some food lay on the shelves and the group set in on first eating as much as they could. The majority of the food happened to be junk food, but food was food, anything they could get their hands on was fine.

After they had eaten they chose to set up camp in the store, deciding this would be the best place to be for a whole. "Hey Mere?" Joe asked from behind the counter. "Can you come help me real quick?"

"Uh sure," Meredith said then migrated towards where Joe was. "What do you need me to do?"

Joe crouched down next to the radiator and beckoned her down, "I just need you... To stay put." He growled as her hand got close to the radiator. Joe whipped out the pair of handcuffs he stowed and quickly attached her to it.

"What the hell?" Meredith yelled angrily trying to get out. "Let me out, Joe!" She screamed in anger, trying to pull away.

"I'm sorry Meredith! But you're just going to have to stay there invade you turn. 3 days. After 3 days I'll let you go!" Joe got out quickly as he slipped the key in to his pocket.

"I'm not going to turn," She growled glaring at him. "Let me out. Now." Joe simply shook his head then walks away as she continued to struggled and grunt as she tried to get out.

Meredith simply couldn't believe that Joe did what he did. She threw a fit as she tried to get out and kept pulling and yanking having no luck at getting out, but a now bruised wrist from it hitting against the mental.

Brian had entered the room moments later after and saw Meredith struggling to free herself. "What the hell?" Brian yelled rushing over to her but was stopped as Joe stepped in front of him. "What the fuck is going on?" Brian asked angrily.

"Dude, I'm sorry, but this is for everyone's safety."

"Safety? Safety?! You've chained her up like an animal!"

"It'll only be for a few days. Just in case she changes, she won't get us then. After three days if she hasn't changed I'll let her go." Joe tried to explain and calming him down.

"Unlock her. Now." Brian glared Joe down.

"Brian. Trust me. It's for the best." Joe had tried reassuring him again.

Brian's anger didn't go away, but he wasn't in the mood to get in to a bigger fight. He nodded and acted liked everything was fine, then started to walk to Meredith. Joe's arm flung out to stop him. "I'm not gonna do anything," Brian pleaded. "I'm just gonna sit with her. I promise." Joe nodded and watched as Brian proceeded to Meredith.

Meredith sat on the ground not even bothering to try and stop her crying. The tears just kept coming. Only when she felt Brian's arms around her did she feel better. Something deep inside her felt strange. She seemed to know, despite Brian's whispers of that she's going to be fine, that she wasn't going to be.

Meredith let another tear fall as she tugged one last time at the cuffs. She knew it was for the good, but if she was going to die, she'd want to spend her last few days unchained.

* * *

It was around noon the next day and most everyone was asleep. Britney, Darren, and Joey all curled together fast asleep. Brian was still by Meredith's side the two asleep as well, leaving Lauren and Joe up.

Lauren was curled in to Joe, just resting on him. "I feel like we should let Meredith go, Joe," she said breaking the silence.

"We can't Lo," he said rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. "She has to stay there just in case."

"But she's chained up like an animal, Walker. Just sitting there watching us do everything. Brian's miserable and mad at you, and it's just-," Lauren was cut of when Joe leaned forward and placed his lips to hers cutting her off.

"Please, just trust me?" He pulled away and looked in to her eyes. Lauren nodded shortly, a small smile from the kiss creeping up on her face. "I know it's wrong, but it's for the best," Joe assured her.

Lauren nodded once more and kissed Joe. She just wanted to stay here in his arms forever, where she actually felt safe. Safe and sound.

Joe pulled Lauren on to his lap and started to whisper in her ear, "When we get out of here-"

"If, we get out of here," Lauren interrupted and reminded him.

Joe shook his head, "No, we're getting our of here. I'll make sure we do." He confirmed. "Anyway, when we get out. I wanna get married to you," he said softly and gave her a tender kiss. In the mess of all this, he didn't know what he'd do if Lauren had been killed or had left. He was just glad to have her still. He didn't want to ever let her go either.

"I like the sound of that," she said muttering against his lips.

* * *

2 days went by and it was night fall of the 3rd night they arrived at the convince store. Joey, Lauren, and Joe were taking watch and patrolled the outside of the boarder. Brian was busy trying to make something for the group to eat out of the food they had found when suddenly a huge stench filled up the room.

"Ugh Brian is your cooking really /that/ bad," Darren groaned from the other side of the room.

Brian leaned in and sniffed his food and looked over at Darren. "That is not my food- what's wrong?" He asked seeing the horrified look on his face. Brian swung around and the worst sight greeted his eyes.

Meredith groaned and hung over him. Reeking of death and her eyes sunken she slowly reached out for him.

Brian rushed back and quickly grabbed the pistol that lay behind him. He whole left hand was gone he assumed that's how she got out of her handcuffs. Everyone heard the rustling of the handcuffs a while ago but thought nothing of it since she struggled all the time trying to get out.

Brian shook and pointed the pistol right at her. His worst nightmare had been coming true. There she stood, looking like the recognizable Meredith. Just dead.

"Shoot her, Brian!" Britney shouted. Brian was the only armed one. She'd do it herself but all the guns just so happened to he stored on the complete opposite side of the store.

Brian close his eyes then pulled the trigger and he heard the loud thud fall to the ground.

Then there were 6.

Brian slowly opened his eyes and fell to his knees. Seeing her lying there on the ground was too much for him. Brian started to cry and held his head in his hands. Meredith was dead, and he had killed her.

Lauren, Joey, and Joe all ran in upon hearing the gun go off and stopped suddenly at the picture in front of them quickly realizing what happened. "Oh my god," Lauren breathed out.

Joe looked from Meredith to Brian then back at the door again, "Guys we have to move soon, there's a heard coming. I have a plan-" Joe started.

Brian wasn't listening to a thing. His whole body was numb from what had just happened. He had just lost the love of his life and he had to kill her. Anger, denial, confusion, depression were just some of the emotions surrounding him. "Idea?!" Brian repeated before Joe could continue. "You have an idea?" Brian asked incredulously as he snapped his head up. "News flash Joe, your last idea got Meredith fucking bit and now she's dead!" He yelled loudly. "Your fucking ideas are going to get us all killed!" he screamed out angrily.

Brian shook his head and stood up grabbing his back pack near by as well as grabbing the pump shotgun. "What do you think you're doing?" Joe said stepping forward.

"Leaving," Brian spat back. "Staying here is gonna get me killed." With that he walked straight out the door leaving the five of them left.

"Isn't anyone going to go after him?" Lauren asked to the group.

Joe shook his head, "If he wants go out and get himself killed let him. We have a hoard to take care of." He said looking back to the group.

**A/N: I finally finished writing this yayyyy. Sorry it took so long before I had long car rides to write now I'm super busy ahhh! But I'll try and finish this soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Brian wandered for a few hours, completely alone. Just the way he started. Alone. Alone and wandering the University of Michigan campus. His mind had flashed back to that day and he smiled slightly to himself. That's where he wanted to be. Back there where everything seemed good. Where he had first met Meredith too. He met her that day he arrived. They didn't become friends how even until later. He only wished he had acted sooner after that to ask her out. But hat didn't matter anymore he thought as he was drawn back in to reality.

She was gone. Gone forever and he'd never get her back. Never get to hold her in his arms again. He'd never see her smile and hear her laugh. It felt almost as if he would never be happy again.

He had lost most of his friends and just left the others. Just realizing what he'd done Brian swung around trying to remember where it was he came from. He wanted to go back. He wanted to be with his last few friends. But he was alone.

Alone. Brian felt so alone when Nick had died. He remembered sitting next to Meredith as she sat chained up crying on her shoulder needing help. She consoled him, and softly had sang Not Alone. He truly was alone now though. He had no where to turn. No one to rely on.

He'd have to take care of himself something he wasn't the greatest at. Something he didn't really want to do. He was alone. Brian glanced down at the weapon in his hand.

He didn't have to be alone though. He could be with Meredith and Nick and everyone else. It would just take a single pull of the trigger. Then everything would be back to normal. He wouldn't survive on his own anyway. Why not make things easier for him and everyone else? All it would take would be one action.

Brian raised the small gun to his head and took a deep breath. He was ready. Ready to be reunited with everyone. Ready to stop this madness.

Then he heard it. The blood curdling scream that undoubtedly belong to Lauren Lopez. Brian dashed in the direction he heard it only now suddenly remembering that he had left the team with a hoard. A hoard to deal with all by theirselves.

It wasn't hard to figure out where they were. Only a block away the doors to a large swimming area had been burst open and be saw it. Joey dangled from a rope above an emptied out pool that contained a large number of zombies all clambering to get out. Joe was dousing the pit of zombies in gasoline.

Lauren, Darren, and Britney held on to the rope Joey was tied to. They were on the observation deck and a giant rope strung though a bar near the top of the ceiling to pull him up. Brian watched as Joey tried to reach up to the rope, to climb up. The harness around the middle of Joey seemed to be keeping him there but it still didn't look the safest place to be. Brian watched as one zombie from the pit had almost got him. As he was reached for again Brian took out his own gun and blasted the creature's brains out. They all turned to look at him, "Brian!" Lauren yelled happily but Joey screamed. The rope had moved him closer to the ground as Lauren had let go.

"Lauren!" Joey yelled back to her and she quickly regained her position and pulled him up. Joe lit a group of matches then threw it in to the pit of the undead and it went up in flames just as Joey grabbed hold of the rope.

Climbing bland up to that beam seemed to take forever for him. Upon examining the rope closer however when he got close he saw a horror for Joey. The rope was splitting up to about to break.

He was so close. So close to making it to the beam. Joey heard a loud snap then lunged for the metal in front of him just barely catching it as the rest of the rope fell to his side. The reaction caused the other three to topple over as the rope slipped off the edge of the beam.

Joey tried to pull himself up with the flames dancing underneath him. The zombies were dying and now all focus was on Joey there was nothing anyone could do for him now. Joey made a reach to the other side and slipped.

10 little fingers gripped him to the beam. His life was relying on them to keep him up. Joey tried to pull himself up, but soon enough the one hand had slipped as well.

Jody's life was slipping away with each second. He knew he wasn't going to make it. But he wasn't about to give up yet. With one more pull he hoisted himself slightly and his fingers gave way.

Joey fell in to the flames. Lauren screamed again and Joey could only faintly hear them as he fell in to the heat. In to the bright orange flames.

The quickly engulfed him. There was no way he was coming back.

And then there were five.

Five of them left. Five of them left to defend for themselves. Britney, Lauren, Joe, Darren, and Brian.

Cracking fire and soft sobs from Lauren were all that were heard as they all fell silent for Joey.

**A/N: I should be updating more because I finished my show and yeahhhh. Anyway sorry for killin' Joey. I could t decided who to kill next so I made my friends choose by pickin a number between 1-4 and they like all picked 2 so they all chose to kill Joey not me! Blame them! Hehe jk pls don't blame them they will get mad at me. ((Ily Sarah))**


	7. Chapter 7

A few minutes had passed and Lauren quieted her crying. Joe removed his gaze from the fire that was still blaring at looked over at Brian. "You're back," was all he said.

Brian nodded, "Yeah, well, I just couldn't leave you guys here now could I?" he almost spat back.

"We would've been fine on out own," Joe tried to retaliate.

"Hey, I saved Joey from being attacked by the zombies when he was on that dumb rope!"

"Well it doesn't matter! He's still dead now!" Joe had shouted back at Brian.

"Only because of your dumb idea of stringing him up though there!"

"it would've worked if he had been faster!"

"Just shut up!" Lauren yelled and surprised both grown men. She, Darren, and Britney had made their way down from the observation deck and joined Brian and Joe. "Joe, can't you fucking be happy that Brian's back! Now we know he's safe at least! Really, you know it's not your fault he's dead either, if it wasn't for you, we'd all be dead. I don't think you'd want that. Now can we just put the past behind us and get back to trying to stay alive." She defended.

"She's right," Darren spoke with a shaky voice from next to her, "We need to focus on the big things now." Darren quickly became quiet again and glanced over to the still burning pit of dead. Joey was still in there, no doubt cooking to a nice medium rare by now. He shook his head trying to get rid of the thought.

It wasn't everyday you saw your best friend fall to their demise. the whole scene had replayed in Darren's mind over and over and over again as soon as he shut his eyes. If only there was something more he could've done. Something more to save Joey. If they had just wrapped another rope around him like Darren thought they should he might still be here to this day. But he was gone. He wasn't coming back.

Just like everyone else. They were all gone too. No one was coming back. Not Meredith, not Jaime, not Nick, not Arielle, not Jim, No one. And not Joey. Not his best friend. He mind then sudden;y drifted to Julia.

Darren hoped and prayed that she was safe and sound and okay back outside of the wretched city. He hoped that she was living a life and with the others that had made it out safely. He hoped she was with survivors like Dylan and Cory. Many of their friends had made it out alive and he only wished that they would be safe. People like Joe Moses and Eric Kahn Gale were some of the lucky ones. Then there were always those who weren't even in the city at the time like Clark and Matt Lang. They were also more of the lucky ones. That they didn't have to experience the shit Darren was going though right now.

he knew it was a bad thing to do, but Darren couldn't help it, he dwelled on the fallen as the five of them walked in silence looking for an ew place to set up camp. He hoped her wouldn't be next he hoped that they'd all get out of here and live to see the end.

They trudged though the ruins and finally found an empty grocery store. It was small and looked like I had already been of use. Though in the good way. Whoever the old inhabitants were needed to leave fast and left supplies. The five of them found ammo and guns and they quickly filled up. There were some no perishable foods that had expired still of shelves for them to eat up which was always a plus in there situations.

There it was their new home for the week until they could figure what to do.

* * *

Almost a week since that night had passed and everyone was safe still. They had stayed in the small grocery store and decided against moving. They didn't have any real danger, but had a few close calls where someone forgot to be on watch while a few zombies had walked by the front and gone off in another direction. The five of them left there wasn't much to talk about. People were silent normally the whole time. Occasionally a conversation would arise. At the rarest times there would be laughter. The one thing Darren probably missed the most. Laughter. It felt so good to laugh, but so wrong at the same time.

Quiet a handful of everyone was asleep in the morning but not Darren. He was wide awake. He paced the outside of the building then all of the sudden heard the familiar rustle and loud chopping of the helicopter. He looked up and saw it flying ahead of him. Darren jumped up and down waving his arms wildly and yelling. He laughed softly and smiled as he saw it getting closer to the ground. His smile disappeared as he saw in the distance a pack of zombies heading towards him.

Darren raced inside and quickly woke the others up and told them to get going fast as possible. They could make it. Her just knew that they could make it if they hurried.

The five actors rushed outside and straight towards the flying machine hoping and praying that there would be enough room for all five of them. Darren was he second last to leave and he glanced around and noticed the zombies were gaining speed. They were fast zombies. The worst kind. Few almost looked like jumpers as well. But he didn't want to stay to find out. He rushed towards with the rest of the group and was only with in 250 feet of the chopper.

Darren watched as Brian hesitated for the rope then final hoped on. Behind Darren ran Lauren so close to them he watched her trip, as a zombie reached out. She screamed as scratched her leg and she quickly got up with the help f Darren and they ran again slowly outrunning them. Lauren had gotten up in the rope and was pulling herself up. Darren finally was able to grab ahold to the rope ladder just before they got there.

The aircraft lifted higher and Darren grabbed hold trying to pull himself up. Before however he could get up too far one jumped his back and he fell off. He tried with all his will to fight and get out and get back up to Julia. But it was no used. The zombies had started tearing up in to his flesh and finishing him off. His last thought however was how nice it would be to visit all his friends in whatever after life there was. If there was such a thing. He hoped there was.

One last pair of rotten teeth sunk in to him and ripped a chunk of his leg of and he screamed one last time. One more time. Then, he was dead.

Cheers erupted in the helicopter above however. The noise of the blades canceled out any screams down below. They had made it. Joe beamed looking over at Lauren. They would be safe. All five-no wait four. Joe did a double take from counting everyone and looked wildly around. "Wait! Where's Darren?" He quickly asked.

The room fell silent. Brian gulped then looked over at Joe giving the only reasonable explanation. "I don't think he made it, Joe," Brian said trying not to cry. They all had become so close. So close to defeating them.

They all took a spot in the four seats that were available. Each helicopter could carry six people. They were the first on. They had to drive around now until the found more. "You know, you guys are lucky," the Pilot tried to say to make them happy. "I mean, tomorrow they're planning on bombing the place. We figured we got most of the survivors. They'll be picking them up all day."

Joe nodded slowly then looked over at the guy. "Yeah, thanks a lot." They sat in silence after that wondering what lay on the other side. How they were going to tell everyone about what had happened. Joe glanced down the side and saw they were passing over the big wall Nick was talking about. The wall was true after all. None of them had ever seen it before.

It was big and metal and Joe wondered how it go built so fast without them realizing. It was about another 20 minutes of silence and they started to descend. Everything looked so healthy and green and he only hoped it smelled better out here.

Joe stepped out on to the newly cut green grass and took long sniff. The air didn't smell toxic it was clean. However he was quickly bustled in to the building ahead of him led by a group of big men in suits. The men took the four of them though a check to make sure they were all ok. It was only then until Lauren had remembered she was stretched. She started to cry then was taken away on a stretcher.

Panic set in to Joe, "She-she's going to ha okay right?" He quickly asked one of the guards.

He only shrugged in response. "They'll probably have to cut the limb off from keeping it from spreading. Sometimes it works sometimes it doesn't only time will tell." Then before Joe could even process his feelings he was taken in to another room

From what he'd witnessed from tv it was almost like an interrogation room.

A fat man in a grey mustache walked in and seated himself from across from Joe. "Now, Mr... Uh-"

"Walker. Joe Walker." Joe explained quickly telling the man his name. He still had no idea what was going on but decided just to participate rather than not saying a word. It's not like he had anything to hide.

"Now, Mr. Walker, what is it you were doing in Chicago at the time?"

"Oh, uh, I live there, sir."

The man nodded then jot down a not on the pad of paper he had in front of him.

"What do you do for a living."

"Oh, I am an actor," something about the question threw him off a little but he answered it anyway.

"Now Joe," the man started. "Tell me about your experience down there."

Joe nodded then went in to the story. Explaining how they were having a fun 4th when they got news of what was going on. From all the friends that had died or turned to the fights that came up down to being saved. The man didn't quiet seemed to be interested in what ha actually happened though. He kept asking questions about those that turned like Meredith. He hoped Brian wasn't getting the same treatment somewhere else. He didn't think he could hold himself together long enough to retell the tale of what had happened if it had been him.

Another twenty minutes had passed and Joe was free to leave the room he exit and saw Julia right away. Brian exited the room next to Joe's moments later he looked a wreck. They quickly walked over and joined Julia.

Before they could speak shouting from the room Joe had just come out of. Britney must've been in there and it didn't sounds well from what Joe was gathering. Joe then looked back at Brian and Julia who was asking about Darren and sat her down and told her the bad news.

They were able to quiet Julia down for a little bit and was able to ask her questions about what was going on. She explained that everyone was here. No one was allowed to leave or come in. "In the end though, you'll need to talk to Eric. He knows the most of what's going on.

"Speak of the devil," Brian said in a surprisingly happier tone as he looked up and it was none other than Eric Kahn Gale, chatting with AJ Holmes.

Quick hugs were exchanged and they all sat in close and leaned in close to Eric. "We can't talk here he whispered quietly. There are videos and microphones set up everywhere. After you get a room meet me in the bathroom on the third floor." Eric whispered to Joe. Joe nodded and they spent the rest of the time catching up. AJ went and got Dylan, Lily, Cory, and Joe Moses.

The one missing from their group though still was Britney. Just as this thought crossed his mind she exited the room. It had been the longest any of the thee four had been in and she just had a blank expression on her face. The group was quiet as the watched her saunter to them. She stayed quiet even when asked questions by everyone else. They decided to leave her be.

Around seven minutes after that then the three were led to their new rooms. Clothes were provided and they were told to eagerly go an shower. That exactly what they did. Plus Joe still had to go see Eric.

Joe arrived at the bathroom and found Eric already there, sitting on the counter. "What's going on?" Joe hissed to his friend.

"We think-I think," he corrected himself. "That the government, was behind the whole thing. The whole time." Eric explained. "I mean think about it. How exactly does a zombie happen? Wouldn't it make much more sense for the government to be devising some new weapon, and have it accidentally become an aliment and turn in to all of this." He gestured to everything with his hands. "Just think about it, remember all the road work coming in to the city for what seemed like years? All around the outskirts of it? That was the wall! The wall that was built so suddenly after the zombies came! It was built before because they knew they'd have to do this, I'm telling you it all fits!"

"Then why would they help us? Why would they want to get us free?"

"Draw suspicion away from themselves I suppose."

Joe nodded, "But why Chicago? Why then?"

"Search me," Eric said with a shrug. "I've yet to figure that out yet. But I'm telling you, Joe, that's what's going on. Now shower, you smell like shit. No offense." He added.

Joe just nodded then stepped in the shower. It had felt so good, the cold water rushing down his face, and to see the dirt washing away from his grimy skin. He started to cry.

He was safe. Lauren was not. She was still in danger and he couldn't help her. He wanted to badly just to be wherever it is she was. He had to know she was going to be okay. The most he could do was to pray. Pray she'd be fine and that they'd get out together.

There was still so much uncertainty though.

**A/N: I hope this** **absurdly long chapter makes up for the absurdly short one I had last time. It felt weird killing off Darren ha cus ya know he's Darren freakin' Criss but oh well I gotta do what I gotta do! Also I feel like I just opened up a whole other can of worms by involving the government in all of this. Uhhhh we will see how the rest goes. Once again your reviews keep me writing! Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8

The morning after they arrived came and Brian awoke the same way he had been for the last week. Crying. He hated to go to sleep and to have to shut his eyes. Whenever it was that he had to close his eyes, he was reminded of the only happiness he had, was gone. The loud sounds of gun shots were the only thing he could hear at night, and as he closed his eyes to go along with it, he watched Meredith's dead body fall backwards.

He had killed her. His mind had flashed back to the night before they got out of the hell hole he used to call his home, where Britney had kept trying to make him feel better and tell him otherwise. But it was no use. He knew what it was that he had done and there was no use trying to get rid of the feeling.

He didn't want to sleep that night, and probably wouldn't have, but as soon as Brian had laid down on an actual bed he was out like a light. It was good to finally sleep on an actual bed and be cleaned off.

However it still wasn't good that each time Brian had closed his eyes, Meredith's death replayed in his mind. It wasn't just hers however that haunted him. It was everyone else that had died in those two months. Joey, Jaime, Nick especially. He had almost felt like a failure to all those that had died. He didn't protect them, he had failed in doing so.

Meredith was his responsibility, and she wasn't here for him to take care of anymore. Without her there just didn't seem to be a reason to even be here anymore. He had some friends here still, but if he was being completely honest with himself he didn't think he'd much be missed.

If Eric had been right, and this was some mess with the government, it seemed to be highly unlikely that they'd ever get out of this situation. After all, people they had sent to be saved, hadn't made it out of whatever building and place it was they were keeping everyone now. His thoughts were interrupted when Joe threw a pillow at him telling him it was time to get out of bed.

Brian nodded silently then grabbed a change of clothes from the provided ones, that surprisingly fit him, then headed down with Joe to where Breakfast was.

Edible freshly cooked food was all Joe needed to stay happy now. However his mind did drift to Lauren and he wondered what was going on with her. He only crossed his fingers that she would be safe whatever it was she had to get done to her.

"Hey, Eric, do you know if I can go see Lauren?" Joe asked leaning over to Eric figuring he'd know the answer if anyone. Eric was the first one to successfully leave the Chicago area during the whole mess. They tried to get most of the girls to leave, Joe recalled, but after some unsuccessful attempts, like Arielle and Elona, people were very hesitant about leaving. Eric had been the one that had decided to go first then.

Eric nodded as he shoved a piece of bacon in to his mouth, "Yeah, depending on what was wrong with her you should be able to see her," He said with his mouth full using his free hand to cover it up his full mouth.

"She was scratched," Joe commented glumly.

Eric nodded again, "As long as it wasn't a few days ago, but within a few hours of arrival, they'll probably have to just have to remove her leg and everything will be fine.

"Woah, what, remove her leg?!"

"It's going to have to stop from spreading, or else she'd probably turn Joe, do you really want that?"

Joe merely shook his head and went back to eating his breakfast. Just then Lily seated herself next to Joe and smiled at him and looked around the table, "Hey, you haven't seen Britney have you?" she asked to Joe as she glanced around.

"Uhm," Joe quickly looked up and around the table. He was sure she had come down and he saw her, but she was no where to be seen at the table. "I-I haven't," He told her. Something in the back of his mind deeply worried himself about this, but decided not to dwell on it too much. Britney was a strong girl, and whatever it was she was experiencing she'd get though it.

Joe watched as Brian got up and left the table without a word and barely anything to eat. However, he didn't have time to think about that either when Eric stood up too finishing his food. "Let's go see Lauren now?" He asked Joe as he quickly finished eating.

Joe got up quickly with a smile, and followed Eric out of the room. The two walked, quietly chatting about what life was like here for the last almost two months for Eric. Then they had arrived at the hospital wing, where around 9 people were currently residing and recovering.

Lauren however was missing. "Uhm, hey would you happen to know where Lauren Lopez would be?" Joe asked one of the doctors near by.

It only took a moment before the man looked up from his clipboard, "I'm sorry, Miss Lopez is currently-" Before the man could finish, the all now too familiar sound of a gun went off i the direction of the mess hall.

Panic burst though Joe, "Hold that thought," He said then dashed off. What met him when he arrived back at the mess hall was a surprise. It wasn't exactly a comforting one though. "Brian!" Joe yelled to his friend. "Dude, put the gun down." He tried to coax him.

What lay in front of Joe's eyes was a sight you never wanted to see a friend go though. Brian had the pistol raised and pointed at most the group of guards. "They're the reason, Joe, they're the reason.. that she's gone. That everyone is gone!" Brian said with tears in his eyes.

"I'm still here! Eric, is still here," Joe said as he looked over at Eric who was now huffing from run that much a little a ways behind Joe.

"Joe, about Lauren-" He was about to start saying then caught wind of what the current situation was.

"Brian... Please, don't shoot," Joe waned Brian. "This is not a smart thing to do. You don't know for sure-"

"Oh, come on!" Brian said with an eye roll. "Don't know? of course I know, Eric told me. He's right. It's all these guys faults. It's their fault I have to wake up in the morning alone, that I don't have anyone there for me. It's their fault she's dead, Joe! Don't you understand?! I can't be with her anymore!" There was a swift movement from Brian and the metal weapon was soon pointed at his own head instead of at the group of people. "I can't go on without her, Joe," He said though his tears.

Joe instantly inch toward Brian. "No! No! Brian! Put it down, everything will be fine. Do not shoot. Seriously just put the gun-"

_BAM!_

"Down." Joe finished as Brian's body hit the floor the gun clattered down with it.

That was one less than what they has started with, and Joe cursed himself, knowing he should've kept a better watch on Brian. He assumed that since they were out of the city itself, but how terribly wrong he was. Joe bit his lip as he stared at Brian's body on the floor the pool of blood collecting at his head where the wound had created.

Eric grabbed Joe's arm and pulled him aside, away from the body that was quickly being taken care of. "Joe, Lauren is... well, Lauren died, Joe."

Joe's world seemed to crash down at him from there.

**A/N: dun dun dun duunnnnnn. yeah sarah okay. im sorry. but i had to! but okay. yay new chapter! It's not as long as the last sorry, but it's still p much the same as my other chapters. im thinking there's gonna be maybe two more chapters? idk also, im curious. ya'll should tell me what you think is gonna happen now. im curious what you guys think about the goverment or whatever and maybe like what's going on with britney. (((not cus i need ideas or anything pfffft where'd you get that idea.)))**


End file.
